PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT The program objective is to train promising new scientists in mechanisms of cardiovascular diseases, experimental strategies and technologies necessary for development of novel molecular therapeutics. The theme of the program is signal transduction within a multidisciplinary, integrated program that focuses on moleculareventsincardiovasculardevelopment,proteomics,cardiacstemcellsandregenerativemedicineas well as the molecular basis of cardiovascular disease. Future decades will see rapid advances in our understandingofthestructureandfunctionofmoleculesinvolvedincardiovasculardiseaseandhopefullythe successful application of these insights into the development of novel treatments and prevention of cardiovasculardiseases.Suchadvanceswillrequirewell-trained,energeticandproductivescientistswiththe ability to understand and manipulate molecular events within a physiological context. These are the type of individuals that we intend to develop through the integrated predoctoral and postdoctoral components of this training program. The 29 mentor-eligible faculty members were selected on the basis of their research interests related to cardiovascular diseases, active NIH research support, ongoing collaborations, successful training and mentoring experience, and commitment to predoctoral and postdoctoral training. The Program Director and Associate Director are assisted by a Program Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee of outstanding experts in the field of cardiovascular biology. Key components of the training program are the mentor research experience, required didactic courses providing a broad perspective of cardiovasculardisease,requiredtrainingandresponsibleconductofresearch,electivecourses,cardiovascular journal club, seminars, presentations at regional and national conferences, and professional development activities. The cardiovascular courses, journal club, seminars, workshops, student research day, and annual cardiovascular retreat provide a framework for all trainees to interact, collaborate, and work together during theirtrainingexperience.Anintegrative,multi-yearevaluationplanisusedtomeasuretheextenttowhichthe program goals and objectives are met. Our aim is to produce outstanding investigators with a broad insight intocardiovasculardysfunctionwhomakesignificantcontributionstotheunderstandingofthesedisordersand developmentoftherapiesforcardiovasculardiseases.